why i love you with a homeless heart
by xXdiamondroseXx
Summary: A silly cute song fic with fumino and sensei :  and maybe a first kiss?:D


**Song fic! any ways, I have been in love with "Faster than a kiss" forever! And as I can see not many fics are written about sensei and fumino-chan T.T so let mine be one of the few :)The two songs used were homeless heart and I love you.:) any who hope you guys enjoy! xxxDR**

"Ne, sensei..." Fumino said sweetly to her husband. They had been married for all most a year and a half now and still hadn't had their first kiss...

"Hai? Fumino-san?"he asked just as sweetly to his young bride

"Well...I was wondering what kind of uhmm...s-s-song...you wanted me to uhmm...write for class..I mean for the project you assigned..I mean..

Is there any kind of topic you are interested in?"She blushed and tilted her chin downwards to hide her reddening face from the man she loved.

"Well...I will love any thing you write but, Just do what ever you like with this one."And he smiled that silly smile making her want to punch him.

"Your no help..."She grumbled to herself walking away resisting the urge to actually hit him.

He just chuckled softly at the kitchen table.

"Maa-kun...Are you and Bun-cha fighting again?" Teppie asked innocently to sensei.

"No, Fumino-san just needs to work a little harder that's all.." He actually was excited to hear what she had come up with for this assignment. He remembered how he came up with the idea for it.

_Flashback_

"_Lonesome stranger with a crowd around you I see who you are..._

_You joke they laugh till the show is over than you fall so hard..._

_If your needing a soul-to-soul connection.._

_I'll run to your side..._

_When you lost in the dark, when your out in the cold.._

_When your looking for something that resembles your soul.._

_When the wind blows your house of cards..._

_I'll be a home, to your homeless heart..." Clapping came from the group of girls surrounding Kaji Fumino, she just smiled at them._

"_Fumino-chan! That was amazing!" agreements came from around the group and she just blushed and smiled brighter._

"_Thanks everyone! But it's not exactly finished..It's for someone special..." Her blush deepened but no one seemed to care. They just smiled up at her._

_ It was at that point that he had come up with the idea for them to write a song and preform it to the class. _

_The song of course had to be preformed in English but it was still just another reason to hear her sing and see her work. Way to kill 2 birds with one stone._

After what seemed to be an hour all most 2 Fumino came out of the room holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"I..I finished it..would you like to hear it first?"she was looking at the floor her face bright red.

"Sure.."And he smiled up at her.

"Well it starts out like this... La la, la la la la

La la, la la la" she stopped and looked up at him to see if ti was okay, he just keep smiling at her.

"Okay, before I continue on..you can't interrupt me at all..Okay!"

"Okay, Okay.."Waving his hand he waited patiently for her to continue on.

"I like your smile

I like your vibe

I like your sty-yle

But that's not why I love you

And I, I like the way

You're such a sta-ar

But that's not why I love you

Hey, do you feel

Do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel too?

Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you is you

Being you, just you

Yeah the reason I love you

Is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

La la, la la la la

La la, la la la

I like the way you misbehave

But that's not why I love you

And how you keep your cool when I'm complicated

But that's not why I love you

Hey-y, do you feel

Do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel too?

Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

And I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you is you

Being you, just you

Yeah the reason I love you

Is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you."She stopped singing and looked up at him. Although he couldn't move. He was stunned but was very happy at the same time.

"Was..it okay?"She whispered worried it had come out bad.

"It was..."She closed her eyes ready to get a disapproval and ready to go back in a rewrite another one and try again.

"It was amazing.." Sensei had stood up and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a big hug.

"I loved it. A lot."He tilted her chin and looked deep into her eyes making her blush again.

"It is for you..."She whispered lifting her chin up inching closer to his face.

"I know..."He whispered right back at her leaning down closer to hers, their moths inches apart whn they both looked towards the door and started to laugh.

"Usually about now someone is crashing into our house demanding us to stop right where we are..Funny, I was expecting it to happen." He laughed and

looked at her once more she was still standing there looking at him smiling.

"Maybe we got lucky?" She tried not to laugh or cry.

"Not yet.." he said to her seriously taking a step towards her yet again making her heart speed up.

Bringing her face back to where it was before he finally brought his lips upon hers and kissed her.

"Whoa..."She said after a long time .

"Whoa?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"I love you..."She rested her head against his chest smiling and blushing all at once.

"And I love you more..."closing his eyes he took in the scene around him quite, peaceful and loving the way his life should be.

"I'll love you more, forever." And he closed his eyes the two of them resting on the floor happily.


End file.
